It Started with a Letter
by akuma no kuma
Summary: Wolfram was furious because Yuuri seems to never accept the blonde as his fiance. Everything began to be a mess when the blonde found a letter, written by the demon king. YuurixWolfram. Warning: ShonenaiYaoi!
1. Chapter 1

It Started With A Letter

_By Mikagami Tokiya and Angelics-d_

A/N : Hi, Tokiya speaking here. Just wanted to tell you who reads these fic, that this was made by 2 people, me and Angelicsd. I wrote the Wolfram's POV and Ange wrote the Yuuri's POV. And this fic is unbetaed, if someone interested at being our beta, feel free to mail us! Please enjoy the story bow slightly

Terminology:

- Samui: cold

- Mattaku: my goodness

/blahblah/ -- thoughts

_blahblah -- _the letter

* * *

Wolfram POV

I slammed the door shut and threw myself into the bed. I hate him! I really hate him! He was the one who proposed to me, and yet he acted like he never did it in the first place. It was always me who got jealous. That wimp! I shouldn't have fall in love with him, but…it was just… I couldn't help it. He had the mysterious charm…the one that made him loved by everyone.

It has been a hard day for me. I could barely concentrate to everything I did today. It was because he wasn't there with me. He had returned to his world yesterday, without saying goodbye. The only person who got it was Conrad. That the main reason why I was in the bad mood today. For all people in the Shin Makoku, why it must be him?

I groaned in frustration. I got a feeling that he loves Conrad more than he loves me. I took a pillow and threw it across the room. Yuuri, you moron! Why couldn't you take this matter seriously like I do? Did you ever think of me as your fiancé? I guess not. You always treat me like you treat everyone else. I could never be your special person in your heart. Just thought about it made my chest hurt.

I was about going to get up from the bed when I found a letter on the bed. It got no name on it so I unfolded it and started to read it. Judged from the mess handwriting, it must be his.

_------ _

_To my beloved,_

_Since the first time I met you, you had made a special impression which I could never forget. And as time passed by, suddenly you got a special place in my heart. Not a single minute I spent without thinking of you._

_When I went back to my world, you're the first person I am thinking everyday. The feeling is always torturing. Sometimes I wonder if you're feeling the same._

_Even though the others are always nice, your smile is the one which make me the happiest everyday. I have never said this before because I was too embarrassed to admit it... But it always lit up my day._

_Do you know that I usually caress your hair when you're asleep? Your soft brown hair feels so good as it tangle in my hand, but you never woke up so I just serve myself every night._

_Ng... You might find it weird when you read this, but I can't find another way to tell you how I feel. Well, I can't tell you directly because I'm sure you won't think about it seriously. However, I really want you to know about it! Really! And I'm telling you that's this is also my first time writing a love letter. And this is especially for you, my beloved_

_I love you_

_Shibuya __Yuuri __Harajuku __Furi_

------

Yuuri…how could you do this to me? I guess I was right after all…you were in love with Conrad, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I sighed heavily…my mind was in a mess. I didn't know what to do now. Should I angry at Conrad? Or should I mad at Yuuri for cheating on me... I don't know how to react…the letter itself had showed me everything. Never once he called me his beloved… I guess this is the end. I'll break this foolish engagement as soon as he returned. I folded the letter back and left my room to search for Conrad.

------------------------

Yuuri's POV

"Shibuya!" The loud yell made me fell from my chair. I cursed under my breath and found my math teacher in front of the class, glared at me as though he could eat me alive.

"Have you woken up yet? It's almost 12 o'clock, slowpoke. Now do these exercises." the teacher pointed the blackboard. I just sighed, stood up and went doing them in the end. I could feel the weird gaze from my classmates because it's so unusual for me to get a yell on each lesson in a day.

But it was just... oh gosh, I was so curious. I wanted to go back to Shin Makoku as soon as possible. I wanted to know whether he had found that thing and what reaction he would have on his face. These feelings were unbearably torturing!

"Shibuya! Just what the hell are you writing!" I gasped at the yell. After a few seconds I let out another curse as I realized that I just wrote the answers in Shin Makoku language.

----------------------------

I was silently looking at the blue surface of the school pool. This thing had captured my attention since the morning as it could be clearly seen from my class' window. There were some yellow momiji leaves on it.

/Okay… make up your mind Shibuya Yuuri.../ I told my own self. /Here goes./

And I jumped into it, only caused myself to shiver badly. "Samuuuiiiiii…!"

"Of course it is! Because it's autumn!" A voice came, made me to turn my head around to find a person with glasses who I knew well. "Mattaku, Shibuya, what on earth are you planning, jumping into the pool in this kind of season..."

"Murata! What are you doing here?" I blurted out, but didn't trying to went out of the pool even though he offer his hand to help me getting out of the pool.

"I just happen to saw you looking serious and decided to follow you." He answered casually. There was a moment of silence before he asked "Are you planning to catch a cold, Shibuya?" which made me shake my head in answer.

"N-no, it's just... Ach-ooo!"

Murata sighed as he stared at me. "Do you really want to go back that badly?"

I quickly nodded enthusiastically despite the shivers I'm suffering right now, making Murata sighed before he was thinking hard and said,

"Okay, we'll go to Shin Makoku tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Can't we just go back today?" I complained at him, who smiled awkwardly.

"Well, Ulrike was not ready and you suddenly jumped into the pool like that."

When he still saw me pout, he sighed once more.

"Okay, okay. We can go there this afternoon actually." My eyes glittered in happiness as I thanked him over and over.

I quickly ran into the school again, dried myself and borrowed a uniform from the teacher since mine was totally soaked. The lessons after that seemed to take ages for me after Murata said we could go to Shin Makoku today, after school. I'd like to see that person as soon as possible.

When the last lesson's bell rang, I felt like I was in heaven. I quickly packed my things and went to the pool again. Just as I thought, Murata was already waiting for me there. But he quirked an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Shibuya, why are you flushing?" He asked in excitement, eyes watched my face intently, made me felt uneasy.

"Huh? Wha? Maybe because I was running all the way" Honestly, I was a bit confused. Why did my eye sight seem...blurring? There was no way I got a minus in a day, right?

Murata finally moved away, made his way to the pool. "Come on."

We readied ourselves right an inch beside the water. Murata kept his glasses into his pocket before telling me. "In the count of three." I became a little nervous as he said that and start counting

"One… two…"

"THREE!" I exclaimed before he finished his words and quickly jumped into the pool. The icy water felt just like before, but the difference was we were swirling all around as the process of the warp. Shin Makoku, here I come!

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please leave your thoughts in the review! Because it will make us felt more motivated to continue and finish this fic ;D

Mikagami Tokiya & Angelics-d


	2. Chapter 2

It Started With A Letter

_By Mikagami Tokiya and Angelics-d_

A/N : Hi, first of all we'd like to apologize for the very late update since we were busy with school, cosplay and exams -bows- And now, please enjoy the story!

Terminology:

Heika: Your Majesty

Are?: Huh?

* * *

Chap 2 

I clutched my chest tightly as I walked closer to the training ground. The letter… I must give it to him. I wanted to end this pain, the pain that always bothered me every time I saw him with Yuuri. I didn't even realize that I was already standing in front of the field. I took a deep breath, tried to calm myself. This wasn't the worse yet. I still had to break the engagement with the wimp. I entered the ground and spotted him right away.

"Weller-kyo, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure."

He looked a bit confused. I chose to ignore it and motioned him to follow me. I didn't want to bring this matter in front of the other soldier. When I faced him, I resisted the urge to throw the letter to his face. It seemed like a good idea for me. Instead of that though, I just handed it and spoke coldly,

"It was for you. Yuuri wrote it and mistakenly put it under my pillow. You win Weller-kyo. He's now yours. I'll break the engagement as soon as possible."

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say? And what about this letter?"

"Don't play innocent! I had enough of this. You don't have to hide it anymore. I already know everything; I have even read the letter!" I yelled in frustration.

"I think you got it wrong. Yuuri was-"

"Enough! I don't need this kind of bullshit anymore! I hate it when someone lies to me, and I hate it even more when my fiancé cheat behind my back with you, for all people! I really, really hate you Weller-kyo!"

Before he got the chance to speak anymore, I stormed out from the training ground and left him there. I didn't even care when some of the soldiers were staring at me, wanted to know what had happened between us. I didn't want to mention his name anymore; it would just make my blood boiled even more.

I went to my room and locked myself inside. I buried my face in the pillow and started to cry. No matter how hard I told myself to hate him… I still couldn't do it. I loved him so much that just thinking of him made my heart ache. There was nothing I could do… he didn't love me. Just like he told me before, the engagement was an accident. Now what left to do is to end it.

----------------------------

The water is so damn cold!!! I screamed inside my mind. But slowly it became warmer. As it does, I quickly swam to the surface, expecting the temple with the others waiting for me like usual. I blinked when I only saw white foams all over the room. "The bathroom?" I exclaimed unconsciously. And there's no one here. They haven't been told that we're coming? Or maybe they're waiting at the temple?

"Uh-huh. Since you seemed like wanting to meet someone desperately, I asked her to take us here instead of the temple." I turned around to see Murata walked to my side. "You really want to see _him_, right?"

I blushed a bit. So he knew.

"Thanks a lot, Murata. I owe you one" I said gratefully as I stood up with his help.

"No problemo." He grinned to me. Then I quickly walked to the exit, Murata following behind.

"But why no one's here?" I asked out of curiosity, looking at my four-eyed friend.

"I told Ulrike not to tell anyone. You know you can't get some time private with him if Lord von…" Before Murata finished his words, a loud sound of falling books took our attention. We turned our head around to see a very familiar long-haired person, surprise clear on his face. Beside him the oldest of the brothers raised an eyebrow at me "…Speaking of the devil."

"Heika!"

At his exclaim, I dashed as fast as I could, leaving Murata behind. What I need is just a glimpse of his face, not a tutor from our beloved over-protective Gunter!! I'm saying that in my mind.

I know he's following me-the "Heika! You might catch a cold with those clothes!" was more than enough to tell me that he's behind me, making me want to get faster if I could. Uh, wait, before that, where should I go? Aaagh, it's because I got distracted by Gunter that I forgot which turn I had took! Why I'm so unfortunate today?

Like I can't be more unfortunate… A person suddenly appeared when I tried to make a turn, making us bumped into each other. That person managed to keep on standing and quickly caught me before my head hit the floor.

"Yuuri?"

"Are? Conrad??" I blinked then rubbed my eyes before looking at him more closely. Yeah, it's Conrad.

"When did you came? And why your clothes are still wet? You'll catch a cold." He said, looking worried.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway…" I tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Conrad caught me again, but now held me in his arms in case I'm falling again. Gods, my head felt like being hit by a thousand hammers. But I could still heard a firm step from behind Conrad…

Hm? Wait, the one chasing me is Gunter. He was with Gwendal and Conrad's now here. So, it should be….

"Wolfram?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: okay, cliffhanger because we felt like doing it -ran away- And don't forget to leave a review, please? -puppy eyes-

And thanks for reading!

Mikagami Tokiya & Angelics-d


	3. Chapter 3

It Started with a Letter

_By Mikagami Tokiya and Angelics-d_

A/N: This is Angelics-d speaking. Sorry that we just updated it now after... 1 year... -sweatdropped- I'll just inform you now that starting from this chapter, the updates would most probably be _sooooooooooooo_ slow. Apparently we're quite busy with our own life (many things happen after all) and the fact that one is at Singapore while the other is at Malaysia was not helping at all -.-;

Anyways, enjoy the small update that we managed to finish between our busy time

Warnings: unbeta-ed, so don't get surprised with the grammar errors

* * *

Chapter 3 

I could only stare at him in disgust. Must they hug like that in the hallway? I knew he was doing this in purpose. Did you hate me that much Yuuri? How long did you intend to torture me? My eyes felt hot… am I crying? I wiped my tears immediately and forced myself to act strong. I still had my pride; I wouldn't let them see my weakness.

"Heika, I didn't know that you're coming," my voice sound strange. It didn't sound like me at all, "I want to break our engagement. From now on I am no longer your fiancé. You are free to flirt with anyone else. I don't care anymore."

I left without waiting for his reply.

'Keep cool Wolfram; don't let him see pass through you.' I told myself over and over.

"I hope you are happy Yuuri." I spatted bitterly.

I should be angry at him, yet I couldn't bring myself to do that. I should have yelled, or even hit him. I had every right to do it. They betrayed my trust, both of them. I was wondering aimlessly when someone tucked my pants. I looked down and saw Greta was staring at me with concern on her face.

"What's wrong? You are crying."

I didn't say anything to her; instead I knelt down and buried myself into her shoulder. Why it should end like this? It wasn't fair1! It just wasn't… I wanted him to be at least acknowledged me as his fiancé, but I guessed I was expecting too much.

"I am an idiot. A real idiot… to think that he will return my feeling," I whispered.

Greta didn't say anything; she just stayed still and hugged me.

'Why…? Why can't you love me Yuuri?"

----------

I was stunned, frozen on my place. It seems like I couldn't hear anything else after hearing his statement.

Breaking the engagement?

His figure was leaving, yet I couldn't let out a single word even though I wanted to call him. There seemed to be a huge lump in my throat that prevents me from calling his name.

I quickly tried to chase him. But my feet felt so limp and I was quickly got caught by Conrad before I fell. The brunette was frowning, I don't know why, and I didn't even had a thought of wanting to know. All I want now is chased Wolfram and asked him why he wants to break the engagement.

Yet fate was not helping when Gunter appeared. He asked Conrad something, but I'm not sure what it is. My head hurts and my eyes felt heavy, not to mention my body started to get numb. "Wol…fram…" The name escaped from my lips as I lost my consciousness.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. Yes, we're evil. -runs away- 

Thanks for reading anyway

Mikagami Tokiya and Angelics-d


	4. Chapter 4

It Started with a Letter

_By Mikagami Tokiya and Angelics-d_

AN: Nothing much, I know you all have been waiting for this chapter so go on and read it XD

Terminology: _  
Henachoko:_ wimp  
_Baka:_ idiot

* * *

Chapter 4

…..Where am I...? I asked myself as I looked around. Everything is dark. I was not even sure which is the ground and which is the ceiling since they all looked the same. A sparkle of gold caught my attention.

"Wolfram!" I shouted his name as I ran to his way. "Wait, Wolfram! I need to talk to you!"

But no matter how I called him… no matter how fast I tried to run after him, the distance between us only became farther.

.

.

.

Suddenly I felt something cold on my forehead. I groaned in displease and tried hard to open my eyes. A girl in the white healer uniform blinked and looks relieved. "Aah..? Gisela-san…?" My voice was hoarse. I saw Gunter crying in joy at the end of the bed while Conrad offered me a glass of water.

"You fainted because of the fever, Heika." The brunette explained as he recognized my confusion. "For now please just rest."

"…Wolfram… where… is he…?" I asked as soon as the cold water went down through my throat. They became silent before Conrad finally spoke again.

"I'll call him for you later, Heika. Wolfram is resting in his room at the moment. " He said.

I still wanted to ask some things, like whether what he said to me was just my hallucination because of the fever, or was it just a dream. But I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

--

I was just sitting on my bed while staring at my letter of application. Should I submit it? Surely Okaasama will throw a fit, but it couldn't be helped anymore. It's better if I'd be the one who gets out from his sight rather than the opposite. I was looking at the paper blankly when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Wolfram, open the door. Heika wants to see you personally." Aniue's voice could be heard from outside.

I choose not to answer him and pretended to be asleep. Call me a coward, I deserved the title. I don't want to see him right now. I'm not ready with my façade. A word from him was all he needed to make me break in front of him. I'm scared to face the truth. I'm scared to hear it from his own lips. I don't want to know how much he despised this relationship since the beginning.

My vision began to blur again as the tears threatened to leak out from the corner of my eyes. How could he change me until I became like this?

"Wolfram, Heika is sick, and he keeps insisting to see you even though he just fainted."

He's sick? But he looked fine when I saw him with Weller-kyo just now. Is he lying to me again? What does he want now? Why does he wants to see me when he already has Weller-kyo beside him?

"Wolf? Yuuri is sick … come to visit him with me?" another voice could be heard from outside.

I sighed. They would never give up until I agree to see him. I cleared my throat before answering them.

"I'm coming in a minute. You guys can go and tell that to Yuuri-heika."

I see my own reflection in the mirror and smiled sadly. Hopefully this will be the last time I have to see you, Yuuri…

--

I was sweating a lot and having a little hard time breathing, but I felt like the tips of my fingers were as cold as ice blocks from North Pole. I got a fever and Wolfram was probably VERY mad at me since he even talked about breaking the engagement… just what have I done to deserve this…? I thought, even though I still have a headache.

Gwendal had come to see me just now and returned back to the office while dragging Gunter along with him. It seemed like the papers had piled up again. Even though he wanted those papers to be gone from the desk, he said my health is more important.

The one kept frowning is Gisela. I think it was because I kept on saying "Wolfram?" whenever the door opens. She had told me over and over that I should just sleep and that she will wake me up when the blond came.

But I'm just restless, despite the fact that I'm now bedridden because of the fever.

"Wolfram?" For god-knows-how-many-times, I called that name again when I heard the door opens. But there's no answer. The next moment, my little daughter was beside me and asked me whether I'm okay now and etc. I could only smiled at her and set my eyes to another person who just stepped into my sight.

"Wolfram…" I smiled, seeing that he finally came. I tried to reach him but the blond seemed… hesitant. "Wolfram?" I frowned. So, the words he told me were not a dream or illusion after all…

"Greta… can you go and get me some fruits from the kitchen?" Our daughter blinked in confusion at that.

"Sure, Yuuri." She gave me a peck on my cheek before she walked out, followed by Gisela who has sensed that I needed some private time with my fiancé.

I forced myself to sit, leaning my back on the pillow and head bar. "Wofram… are you serious when you said you want to break the engagement?" He didn't say anything and refused to look at me. "Why, Wolfram?" I asked him, fisting my hands on the blanket as I tried hard to be strong.

--

"I think you know the answer better than me, Heika…" I said tremblingly, "If you are so in love with Weller-kyo, why you didn't tell me sooner?"

I took a step further when he was about to touch my hand again. And I began to cover my ears with my hand when he was about to say anything else.

"Stop! Stop on whatever you want to explain Heika. I don't need to know how much you love him. I've read it all through your letter for him. You should have brought it with you in the first place, Yuuri, so that I don't have to know how much you love him … " I yelled at him and closed my eyes, "Please … just keep it for yourself … I had enough of that … stop torturing me Yuuri … what do you want from me now? I've already let you go; I've already break the engagement. What else do you want from me?" I asked him in a pleading tone . I was already at my breaking point.

"Wolfram… Please stop crying …." He said suddenly while he touched my cheek. Am I... crying again? Just when I vowed myself not to cry anymore…. I didn't move away from his touch this time. I'm too tired to act strong in front of him anymore.

--

Yuuri didn't really understand what the blond is talking about. Yet the only thing in his mind now is how to make him stop crying… The Maou pulled him into his arms, hugging the blond mazoku tightly and patted his head.

"Wolfram… " He whispered, and he could feel the boy in his arms almost flinched. "I… to be honest I am not sure what you're talking about. Honestly." He knew he wrote a letter, but it was for Wolfram. Just how does it make the blond thought that the letter was for Conrad instead? Yuuri thought confusedly.

"Don't play innocent, Yuuri… the letter … I read it already… all of it …" the blonde-haired man said in a small voice. He was trying so hard not to sound like he's whining, but it came out like that. He hated it when he sounds so weak in front of other people.

"But the letter is for you! Why would you accuse me of cheating when you already read the whole thing?" Yuuri is more than confused now, the major headache also didn't help him to think straight as well. Wolfram became quite confused too.

"But the letter said…" He didn't continue as they heard a knock.

"Excuse me, Heika." Conrad came in and Wolfram instantly glared at his brother. It just can't be helped, or maybe it had become kind of a habit of the boy. In the other hand, the brunette kept his usual smile plastered on his calm face. "I'm glad that you're also here, Wolfram. So we can go straight to the point." He said and took out the letter the blond gave to him this morning.

"AH! The letter!" Both Yuuri and Wolfram said in unison.

"First of all, Heika, you didn't write any name on the letter." The room instantly fell into silence. The blond Mazoku frowned, trying to remember the content of the letter. Well, now that he mentioned it, there was no name mentioned there.

"……AH! Yes, I forgot! I was about to ask you how to write Wolfram's name properly when I got dragged back to my world." The Maou blurted out, and quickly clasped his hands on his mouth as a pair of piercing emerald eyes glared at him.

"…Yuuri…" Wolfram said in such a threatening tone that the other boy started to sweat dropped. "HOW THE HELL YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WRITE YOUR FIANCE'S NAME!! _HENACHOKOOO_!!" The blond started to strangle the black-haired king, for a moment forgetting that Yuuri was sick.

"Wol-Wolfram. Time ! Time!"

"Wolfram, Heika is sick…" Conrad tried to remind his younger brother, who gave him another glare before letting Yuuri go. The brunette cleared his throat before he continued. "And another one. You mixed up blond and brown."

"Eh…? Really?" Yuuri asked nervously when he felt a piercing glare from his side. He gulped and turned around to face Wolfram, whose face was really red. He closed his eyes, thinking that the blond will start yelling at him again, but he received none of that. When he dared to open his eyes again, he was surprised to see a crying Wolfram in front of him.

"Baka! I- I thought that you never love me … you … are an idiot …" He managed to form a sentence from between his sobs.

The Maou blinked before he started to get panicked and tried to calm the other boy down. In the other hand, Conrad smiled at the couple's antics and decided that he should leave the two alone. Their king is the right person to deal with the stubborn prince after all.

"Wolf, calm down. Ugh, what should I do at this kind of situation again?" Yuuri started blabbering to himself as he didn't know what to do. He looked at his fiancé again, who's trying to subside his sobs, and he decided an embrace would be the best even though he thought it's just from those cheesy dramas he watched on TV.

"You wimp…." The blond mumbled against Yuuri's chest. The Maou simply smiled, since aside from that word, the fact that Wolfram was snuggling closer to him made him happy.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a wimp." He said with a small hint of sarcasm. He heard his fiancé let out a small fume but said nothing further. Yuuri rested his cheek on the nest of blond hair and looked through the window. Such a fine weather, he thought, even though there seemed to be a little fog on those blue skies… and the room... eh?

"Y-Yuuri?" The blond was surprised when his Maou slumped against him and eyes unfocused. It was then that he just remembered –again- that the wimp has a fever. "Idiot." He smiled and laid him down. He thought for a moment before deciding that he should treat his beloved idiot.

"Get well soon, Yuuri." Wolfram said before placing a wet towel on Yuuri's forehead. Everything has started with that letter, but since everything ended well, he won't complain. He'll just need to tell Gunter to tutor the Maou to memorize and write the language more properly so there won't be any misunderstanding again.

.

END

* * *

AN: After a little discussion over the chapter, we decided that ending the story here would be best instead of dragging it to be one long story. So, do everyone like the story? We just hope this ending satisfy everyone D

Thank you for reading! And also thanks for all the supports and reviews!

_Angelics-d & Mikagami Tokiya_


End file.
